utica_rallycrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Bishop
Billy "The Man, The Myth, The Legend" Bishop was a driver in the Utica Rallycross Series. He drove the #2 for Billy Bishop Racing. |} URCS S1 Bishop entered as the second driver for Cittadino/ED Motorsports. Bishop had a rough start to the season, wrecking off track in Yuma and finishing the race in 15th. Bishop followed it up with another 15th place DNF at Elk Horn and a 17th place DNF n Stockholm. Bishop finished his first career race in Budva, Montenegro. However, despite finishing the event, he had the second-worse time, finishing seven seconds off the pace of the leaders. Bishop's final start of season one came in Coastal Italy, where he plummeted his car off the hillside, finishing dead last. Bishop was subsequently released from the team due to his poor performance. Despite five starts, he finished last in the final point standings, accruing only twelve points and was beaten out by Adam Dunlap, who had only made one start. URCS S2 Bishop entered several rally-based training programs and events during the off-season to prepare for Season 2. He bought his own race team and entered in Yuma, Arizona. While Yuma tripped him up still, Bishop pulled off a string of good finishes, finishing sixth in Kansas City and a career best third at Elk Horn Pike. Bishop recorded one more third place finish in Ecuador, but Bishop could not afford to go globetrotting and thus, he sold his car to Daniel Voyles and Victory Racing. Memes Bishop's poor performance in the Utica Rallycross Series took on a memetic quality with the fans and commentators. His nickname of "The Man, The Myth, The Legend," came about as a joke from the commentators, referencing the catastrophic and near "legendary" failures Bishop had in his brief career. Bishop also became the source of the quote "He's going down the mountain," in reference to the multiple times Bishop has plowed his car off hills , resulting in Bishop sliding down the duration of the hill on his roof. Notable examples of this were in his debut in Yuma and his last race of Season 1 in Coastal Italy. "The Billy Bishop Curse" Many fans consider the pitfalls that befell John Cittadino and his race team to be a result of Bishop's presence on the team. The common "theory" is that Bishop transferred all of his bad luck to Cittadino when he left, resulting in Bishop having a strong Season 2 showing while Cittadino suffered. Other fans feel that there is no curse, citing Cittadino's strength at the end of Season 1 as grounds for debunking the curse. Cittadino has chosen not to compete in Season 3, so further developments in the curse cannot be observed. Legacy Apart from Estavas Cortez's Season 2 performance, Bishop's Season 1 was the worst season for any driver and the worst for a driver who ran multiple events. His average finish was 15.7 out of a 17 car field. "I'm Going Down the Mountain" T-Shirts are one of the best selling shirts at the Utica Rallycoss Series shop. Category:Drivers